


New Year - A New Start

by phantompierrot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantompierrot/pseuds/phantompierrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As this year comes to an end, the next one is just beginning - just like something new between Ladybug and Chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year - A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be the first fic I post here, and I'm super excited! It's not quite New Year's yet, but I wanted to put this up anyway. I hope everyone likes it! 
> 
> also who doesn't love a good pun am i right

In the same instance that a snow white butterfly flutters up into the air, the dark sky comes alive with cracking fireworks and blazes with color. Down below, Paris glows like a million fireflies, safe to celebrate the coming new year under the keen eyes of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"What a nice way to end a fierce battle," Ladybug says cheerfully, hands on her hips as she watches the fireworks burst into the shapes of burning red stars. Beside her, Chat is poised like his namesake on the rooftop, watching his crime-fighting companion rather than the bright display overhead.

"It is _purr_ fect, don't you think?" Chat grins as she tosses him an annoyed scowl.

"You know, you really _bug_ me sometimes." She grins at herself and turns back to the fireworks. With each sounding crack, Ladybug is colored anew - burning orange one moment and glowing blue the next. She looks beautiful, something akin to an angel illuminated by her halo. No, she is an angel. At least, Chat thinks so.

Suddenly Ladybug cuts their silence with an excited laugh, pointing a polka-dotted finger into the sky. "Look at that, it's us!"

Chat turns his eyes upwards and sure enough, a red ladybug twinkles next to a green cat in the sky before the embers die out and fall harmlessly to the earth. Smirking, Chat gives a shrug in response. "It's _purr_ ty cool, but My Lady is so much brighter, _mew_ know."

"Ugh, you are such a dummy!" Ladybug gives him a strong but playful shove, knocking him off balance. She opens her mouth to say something more, but she stops at the sound of beeping in her ear. "Uh-oh, guess I better get a move on. I don't have much time left. Happy New Year, Chat!"

Before she can even turn her back to him, Chat grabs her wrist to stop her. "Wait a sec," he says, standing.

"I've really got to-"

"So do I." He holds out his hand to show the last bit of the glowing paw on his ring. "But I want to propose something, just real quick."

She rolls her eyes. "No Chat, I'm not going to marry you."

He almost looks hurt by the jest, but he shakes his head and brushes it off. "That's not what I mean. Look, we've both only got a little time before we go back to normal. But there's only another minute till the new year." Ladybug instantly knows what he's trying to pull. He's done this before, and each time she denied him the opportunity.

But something is different this time. She's not sure what it is, but something stops her from saying no once more. Maybe it's the occassion, or maybe it's the slightly serious look in Chat's eye. Regardless, she hears him out.

"It's going to be a new year, a new start," he continues. "Why not start off knowing each other a little better?" She twists her mouth to the side unsurely. "C'mon, we'll close our eyes, wait till it's the new year, and then...." he wiggles his eyebrows for effect, and she can't help but grin.

Her stomach knots anxiously though, and despite not really having the time to waste, takes a moment or two to think about it. Chat's hands come around hers, and she looks up at him.

"It'll be a secret, between just us two," he insists. She wastes another precious moment to think on it and then, despite herself and every previous protest, accepts.

Chat almost doesn't know how to react, but his companion doesn't mind lending a hand over his peepers. Likewise, he does the same to her with a pleased grin.

All around, they can both hear the cheering and celebrating people waiting anxiously for the last of this year to pass. Then they begin to count.

Ladybug's heart starts pounding in her chest, harder with every number she hears. She has a litle trouble keeping a steady hand over Chat's eyes, but she notices that he also faces the same problem. When there's only five seconds left, she contemplates trying to run for it, just before there's no time left, but...

Paris erupts in raucous cheering, and the new year has finally come. Despite the cue, neither of the two move. Nervous, perhaps afraid even, they stand in the same spot in the same position for several seconds before either one of them dares to move.

Ladybug goes first. In a painfully slow motion, she peels her fingers away from Chat's face and feels skin where his mask once was. Her hand drops to her side, and she hears him gasp. It makes her stomach knot even harder, her heart pound more fervently in her chest. Her eyes are already open as he parts his fingers and pulls away, her jaw dropping at the same time.

Marinette and Adrien stare at one another wide-eyed, slack-jawed, and utterly shocked.

 _No way..._ Adrien thinks, but barely. He's too overcome by the unexpected girl behind the mask to come up with much else. Could it really be that Marinette is Ladybug, the sassy and strong heroine he adored so much?

Marinette on the other hand, doesn't come up with anything more than a bright blush blooming on her cheeks, and spreading through the rest of her being. _Is this... for real? Am I dreaming? There's no way!_ She couldn't believe it. Chat Noir, her faithful, flirty, and grossly punny companion is, in reality, the boy of her dreams?

A tiny squeak of a voice startles her. "Tell him how you feel!" Tikki whispers it into her ear like a little wingman. "This is the perfect time, if ever!"

"U-uh, um, I-I-I just want to ah, um..." Marinette falls back to her usual self the moment she opens her mouth, fumbling her words and wringing her hands nervously. Suddenly she can't look Adrien in the eye. "Um... um..." Quickly, she changes the direction of approach. "Do... do you still like Ladybug so much?"

Adrien blinks. He smiles. "Of course I do! I'm sure there's not another girl in the world for me."

If her blush could even get any hotter, then she was burning up. "U-uh uh... Well, actually, y-you see... _I like you a lot too and I have for a really long time_!" _There, now it's out there,_ Marinette thinks, slightly proud and horrified of what she just did. She stares down at the shingles beneath her feet in embarrassment, but her eyes leap back to Adrien's face when his hand touches hers.

"Does Ladybug still refuse Chat Noir's undying affection?" he asks, his eyes glinting with Chat's mischievousness.

Marinette's mouth pulls into a wide smile and she feels entirely like a love-drunk dork. "She had a change of mind," she replies sheepishly, her fingers curling around Adrien's. "It's a new year - a new start, after all."

He gives her a wink. "Happy  _Mew_ Year."


End file.
